


through every collapse and creation

by Lil_Redhead



Series: Shirbert Oneshot + Drabble Collection [12]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for 3x02, and we support female physicians, in this house we stan female friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Redhead/pseuds/Lil_Redhead
Summary: Anne and Gilbert run into an old friend when visiting Charlottetown.





	through every collapse and creation

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x02! I hope this helps ease your nervous hearts and excites you for the rest of the season!

Anne Shirley had learned long ago to keep heart open to uninvited visitations of the past. Otherwise, they’d burst in, tearing the doors off their hinges to eat away at her with such an unforgiving vengeance that Anne would forget that she was in the present. 

But Winifred Rose was not one to viciously erupt into anything, and the sight of her across the train platform in Charlottetown sent an odd feeling through Anne. Dressed in hues of pink that were reminiscent of early spring blossoms, Miss Rose sat alone on a bench. She held a leather satchel in her hand and turned her delicate features up to the wind. 

Anne peered over her shoulder, wondering how much longer Gilbert would be purchasing the train tickets. When no sign of her fiance was seen, Anne moved through the waiting passengers over to where Miss Rose was lost in her thoughts. 

“Might I interrupt your thoughts for a moment, Miss Rose?” 

Sunlight shone into the lady’s eyes as she peered up in surprise. Anne tried not to bristle in quiet jealousy at how golden Winifred’s hair appeared in the midday luminescence, and instead focused on enjoying the company of a person she’d known many years ago.

“Anne Shirley, I hardly recognized you! What a delight it is to see you!” Miss Rose’s delighted laughter rang through the air as she hopped to her feet and pulled Anne into a fond embrace. Joy bubbled into Anne’s heart, the strange aura from just moments ago gone. 

“You are ever the picture of loveliness, as always!” Winifred continued, holding Anne at arm’s length to examine her. 

“I should say the same for you!” Anne chuckled in her mirth. “What are you doing here? I thought you were traveling the world, putting all those stuffy medical men in their place.” 

“Oh, I have a lifetime’s work ahead of me on that front. Strange how men gawk at the presence of a female doctor in a hospital. I’ve butted heads with more, as you say, stuffy medical men than I can count!” She lifted her bag up to her shoulder. “I was actually just meeting here with a Nova Scotia doctor about my discoveries. He seems partial to the idea of _employing _me, can you imagine?” 

“I can, I can! He could not hire a more suitable physician, even if he scoured the world,” Anne swore. “Except for Gilbert, maybe, but he seems content to keep his medical practice closer to home.”

At the mention of Gilbert, a reminiscent smile crossed Winifred’s lips, though Anne couldn’t know quite what she was remembering. She’d heard brief stories of uncomfortable tea chats and purple violets, but that had been so long ago. 

“How is the good Avonlea doctor? I ran into him at a conference last fall, but confess I haven’t seen him since.” 

“He’s abundantly well, much to my relief. He was quite ill with typhoid last spring and the doctor wasn’t sure if he’d make it. But he’s made a rapid recovery, for which I’m grateful,” Anne said warmly. Winifred, grabbed Anne’s hand in understanding, and gave a kind smile. “Actually, Gilbert should be out any minute. He came here with me.” 

“Another escort to Miss Barry’s?” Winifred teased. Anne smiled at the memory of the train rides she’d shared with Gilbert, even the ones that were tense and cold. How far they’d come, how far they’d grown - she mused. Remembering the real reason they’d caught the early morning train, Anne flushed.

“Actually, Gilbert and I came here to look at…well, troth rings. He proposed last month.” 

Winifred Rose could not have looked happier if she’d been told that all the illnesses in the world had been cured. Her beautiful smile stretched the length of her cheeks, eyes falling down to the pearly band on Anne’s fingers.

“Please accept my sincerest congratulations! I’m so pleased, I cannot begin to tell you.” She held Anne’s hand up to her eye. “And it suits you perfectly.” 

Anne was about to utter her genuine gratitude when a head of curly brown hair caught the corner of her eye. He came up beside her, grazing her back with a gentle caress of his fingertips.

“Sorry darling, the trainmaster had a rash that he wanted me to-” His eyes fell on the amused gaze of Winifred Rose, and he stammered. “Miss Rose. It’s been quite some time.” 

“It has! I was just catching up with your _fiance _about all the mischievous things you’ve been up to.” 

“Betrayed by my own betrothed, my good name sullied!” Gilbert replied dramatically. Anne nudged his side with her elbow and peered up at him with playful eye. Gilbert grabbed Anne’s and leaned a little closer. “Anne-girl, If we don’t get to our platform soon, we’ll miss our train.” 

“Then it appears I should leave you to your afternoon,” Winifred said, putting on her hat. 

“Promise you’ll visit before you embark to Europe again!” Anne cut in. “I want to hear about all of your interesting encounters.”

“And I wouldn’t mind hearing about Oxford’s new advancements,” Gilbert added.

“Absolutely!” 

With that she pressed a kiss to Anne’s cheek, then Gilbert’s and waved as the new couple departed for the boarding train. They sat shoulder-to-shoulder, hands held as appropriately as possible given the onlooking eyes. The hum of the chugging train lulled Gilbert’s eyes closed, and in his exhaustion, he leaned his head on her shoulder. Anne nuzzled his soft curls before pressing her lips to them. 

“Turns out you’re not that bad of an escort, after all,” Anne whispered when Gilbert’s breathing had evened out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, or wanna cry with me, I'm on tumblr - @royalcordelia


End file.
